cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clangers
Age: All Clangers 'is a British stop-motion children's television series, made of short films about a race or family of shrew-like creatures who live on, and inside, a small moon-like planet. They speak only in a whistled language. They eat only green soup and blue string pudding. The programmes were originally broadcast on BBC1 between 1969 and 1972, followed by a special episode which was broadcast in 1974. The series was revived in 2015, broadcast on CBeebies. Show Link What a Great Idea! This old-favourite is now loved as much by today's children as it was by their parents. The Clangers are a family of creatures very similar to mice, pink and elongated nose; They are very inventive and curious, and they live in a small blue planet located in the most starry stretches of outer space, although not too far from our world. The surface of this planet is dotted with craters covered by metal garbage caps. These covers open and close, producing a metallic sound - 'clang!' - and the craters they cover contain a series of steps and tunnels that lead to the warm caves and burrows. This family has many friends who participate and make up their community. But the space is also full of all kinds of objects and creatures as strange as they are wonderful and that from time to time can visit the blue planet. These visits are often the catalyst for the adventures of the Clangers and their friends. These creatures communicate through a series of distinctive whistles and a narrator (Michael Palin) helps the audience to understand, by discussing their events and adventures, as an expert wildlife observer. Website Link bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/clangers/ Your children can listen to Clangers stories on the CBeebies Radio online. For example. the Clangers knit scarves for the Skymoos to help keep them warm. There is also a game called Magnificent Mending, where your children can help the Clangers mend broken things. The CBeebies Presenters may also show you a Clangers-themed make, how to knit your own Clanger! If you don't like knitting, Cat will show you how to make one out of paper. Characters '(NOTE: This passage will only talk about characters who appeared in the reboot.) * Granny Clanger: an elderly Clanger, she is fond of knitting and often falls asleep. She wears a black tabard in the original show, but a lilac one in the new version, it is also confirmed that she is Major Clanger's mother. * Major Clanger: the father and head of the family, he is determined to get all things right on their planet, and can be grumpy. He wears brass armour. Narrator of the reboot, Michael Palin has said that Major Clanger is one of his favourite characters. * Mother Clanger: Mother to Tiny Clanger and Small Clanger, Mother Clanger is the matriarch of the family and is often seen preparing and dispensing the Clangers' soup or Blue String Pudding. She wears a red tabard. * Small Clanger: Small Clanger is the son of Mother and Major Clanger, and the older brother of Tiny Clanger. Small Clanger is very inquisitive and inventive, which - despite his best intentions - has sometimes led to some element of chaos amongst the Clangers, the soup pump being a classic example. Small Clanger is often the focus of the episodes, as he is the most adventurous of the family. He wears brass armour in the original show, but wears a blue tabard in the new version. * Tiny Clanger: Youngest of the family, daughter to Mother and Major Clanger, and younger sister to Small Clanger, Tiny Clanger often plays a key role in the episodes too. She has a kind and gentle nature, that is apparent in many episodes in which a new visitor arrives, as she usually tries to communicate peacefully with them. She wears a red tabard in the original show. This changed to a bright pink one in the first series of the new version before turning to a reddish pink in later series. * The Soup Dragon: a benign, female creature with a penchant for Green Soup. The Soup Dragon dwells in the soup wells within the Clangers' planet. She is often summoned by tapping on the top of what look like small inactive volcanoes; she slides the lid back, and then takes a jug from (usually) Small Clanger, which she fills for them to eat. A green glow is visible beneath her when she emerges, suggesting the presence of a substantial lake of green soup. * Baby Soup Dragon: the Soup Dragon's son. Baby Soup Dragon was brought into the Clangers' world when the Soup Dragon became broody, which meant the Clangers could not get any soup. Tiny Clanger called the Iron Chicken by radio, for advice, and she told Tiny to get the egg which she had left on the surface of the planet and to fill it with ingredients. Then they made a nest with macaroni sticks, not far from the soup wells, and placed the egg in the middle. The Iron Chicken asked the Clangers to stand back while she shot the iron egg with a beam from her nest: this had an effect, and the Soup Dragon saw the egg and instinctively sat upon it, moments after the beam was shut off. Then the Soup Dragon was startled and leapt up to find that the egg was hatched and she had a Baby Soup Dragon. * Froglets: a trio of small orange aliens with black, stalk-like legs and large eyes, who travel around in a top hat. In the reboot, they can change colour to yellow and blue (and, on one occasion, Green). In "The Medal", a series 3 episode of the revived series, 6 froglets can be seen together, and in series 2, one episode has 4, including the green one. * The Cloud: a cotton-wool cloud that floats over the surface of the planet, releasing musical raindrops. In the reboot, it displays the ability to change its shape. * The Music Trees: The two small Music Trees are a permanent fixture on the surface of the Clangers' planet. They sit in a small divot on the surface (in the reboot, they sit atop a small hill) and are often harvested by the Clangers for their musical notes, although the Clangers always politely ask the trees first: after which the trees release some of their notes onto the ground, suggesting some form of sentience. * Sky Moos: large, flying, blue cow-like creatures that appear in several episodes. They are always hungry, which can come in handy. * The Singing Flowers: A pair of singing flowers introduced in the reboot who are friends of Tiny Clanger. History on CBeebies The show's 2015 reboot joined CBeebies on 15 June 2015, making their first appearance in an episode of Stargazing. On the same month, the characters have guest starred in the CBeebies House in a segment from BBC Press Red Button and CBeebies Control Room. The characters have appeared at some CBeebies Prom concerts. To commemorate the show's 50th anniversary, reboot narrator Michael Palin has read the Bedtime Story. Gallery 8c649eac61e0af3029b7553c4b9eab79.jpg 35c5235ef61189d1462b8c9b40c91d07.png CBeebies_Clangers_2016-11-13-1800.jpg CBeebies_Clangers_2017-04-06-1800.jpg images-204.jpeg Videos CBeebies Presenters Cat And Ben Meet The Clangers Clangers Season Launch on CBeebies CBeebies Clangers TV Trailer CBeebies Clangers have a very special message Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Space Category:Sprout Category:Science and Health Category:Life Skills